


Completely Random Scenes From The No Regrets Universe

by VampAmber



Series: No Regrets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Castiel, Cravings, Dean gets over his embarrassment, Dean in Panties, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Friend Charlie Bradbury, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot Collection, Panties, Pie, Pregnant Dean, Shopping, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, each chapter is a complete story, more stories WILL be added, not really stand alones, part of a series, pregnancy hormones, tags will be added as I add more stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: This is where I'll be adding all the stories and companion pieces I either deem too short for, or think wouldn't hold up as, a stand alone one-shot for my fic seriesNo Regrets. Each story is complete, and each chapter will be its own story. Timeline-wise, they're gonna be all over the place. The summary for each chapter/story will be at the top of each chapter in the author's notes.While some of my other one-shots for this series can be read without reading the original fic (even if they're somewhat confusing if read that way), these are definitely not like that. So, I 100% suggest if you want to read these, and haven't read at the very least the main fic, you do so first.Finally, in this a/b/o universe, omegas have female sexual characteristics, and Dean has chosen to become an omega. So if you're not a fan of that idea, this series isn't really for you.(any of the stories that take place before the main fic still has Dean as an alpha, but still...)





	1. Dean's First Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> **Table Of Contents:**
> 
> Chapter 1: Dean's First Lingerie  
> Chapter 2: Pup Needs Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This story takes place about a month or so after the events of the main fic._
> 
> While Dean was slowly getting used to being an omega now, he still couldn't quite bring himself to dress any different. Enter Charlie and her pushy-in-a-good-way idea to get Dean into actual bras instead of the sports bras he's been wearing since finishing transitioning. A trip to the mall that Dean initially dreads ends up leading to a lot of overflowing shopping bags, an appreciation for all his new wardrobe options, and apparently, one very happy alpha.

“You can’t just wear sports bras every single day, you know,” Charlie said as she dragged a somewhat unwilling Dean through the somewhat crowded mall.

“The fact that I’ve been doing it for over a month just fine seems to disprove your theory,” Dean said as he was dragged, pouting only slightly. Newly omega-ed or not, he would not be seen full-on pouting in public if he could at all help it. Especially not over something silly like underwear.

After he’d finished transitioning completely, he’d stayed at home a few more days for his first heat to be over with, thanking the high heavens that those heat suppressants that Doctor Angeles had sent him home from the hospital with were doing their job correctly. Even now, he still felt sick to his stomach over the horrible way he’d acted towards Cas when the heat had hit him like a sledgehammer to the face. He knew now that most omegas acted pretty much that exact same way during their first heat, but that didn’t help ease any of his guilt.

When it had finally had been safe for Dean to go out in public, he’d went with Cas to a few clothing stores and got enough essentials to last him a few months, until he was more ready to completely replace the contents of his side of the closet. Whereas the idea of exciting new clothes had been fun when he’d thought about it before, by the time he’d actually arrived at the store he realized he was way too shy to actually try wearing any of it yet. He’d grabbed some jeans and t-shirts and flannel shirts, basically exactly what he usually wore except in his new omega sizes. He’d even managed to find similarly styled boots in his size. 

He’d avoided the vast majority of the bra area, instead grabbing a few comfortable looking sports bras. He’d had to buy the more expensive ones, since Thing 1 and Thing 2 hadn’t listened to him, no matter how many times he’d told them to stop growing already, and the higher price had been worth it. Not only did they not feel like torture devices, but they even squished his boobs down until he looked like a C-cup at most. Just because he was no longer actually ashamed of them didn’t mean he wanted to show them off and probably end up looking like an off-the-clock stripper or something. Sadly, he’d been too embarrassed to look at their selection of panties. Some things were just gonna take time to get over.

His new clothing and new bras had worked perfectly fine for his job, and he’d pretty much stopped thinking about it until Charlie, a week after they’d first met, had decided that dragging Dean to the mall to get him ‘real undies’ would be a good way to spend a Saturday. She’d pretty much had to threaten to sneak into his house and light all his clothing on fire while he wasn’t there to get him to agree, though. They may have barely known each other at this point, but Dean was pretty sure she hadn’t been joking, judging by the slightly evil glint in her eyes as she’d grinned.

So, here he was, about to enter a lingerie store for the first time in his entire life. The prospect was not an appealing one, even to the part of his brain that still enjoyed watching porn with hot omega chicks prancing around in next to nothing before removing the ‘next to’ parts. Lacey bras and overly skimpy panties were fine on other people, just not on him. The panties Rhonda had had him wear would make five pairs of most of the stuff that was assaulting his eyes right now, and those bras… Nope, did not want to think about it.

Charlie tugged him over to one of the racks that held a bunch of white and beige and pink and red torture devices, and started to rifle through them. “What size did you say you were, again?” She asked, holding up a red one that looked like it wouldn’t even cover up a third of his chesty bits.

“Thirty-six double D,” Dean mumbled, somehow miraculously managing to want to be here even less than before.

“Thirty-what?” Charlie asked, holding up a white one that was almost entirely made up of itchy looking lace.

“Thirty-six double D,” Dean said through gritted teeth. Was it too late to change his mind and go in for surgery? A small B-cup sounded really nice right about now.

“Wow...” She said in surprise, before trailing off and starting to sort through the racks again. “Ooh, perfect,” Charlie said suddenly, starting to pick and choose bras from all the racks around her, putting them in an increasing pile in Dean’s arms. His new blush friend showed up then, and Dean could tell just from the heat alone that he must be completely red in the face already. When he was starting to have trouble holding all the hangers and fabric, Charlie left him to go get one of the employees so they could use the dressing room.

While he was waiting nervously for the lady to finish unlocking one of the numbered doors, he glanced over at the display of panties piled up on the round, multi-tiered table that sat in front of the dressing rooms. These were actually made out of material that didn’t look like dental floss and colored air. Maybe he could salvage at least a small part of this horror show. They were sorted to almost look like a rainbow of pastels and feminine prints, and even the leftover alpha parts of his brain were practically drooling. He would’ve went in for a closer look, except he was being dragged again, this time towards an open dressing room door.

Dean dumped the armful of bras on the bench inside, and was taking off his flannel over-shirt when he noticed Charlie had closed the door with her still inside with him. “Umm…” He started saying, confused. “I feel like this is a bit of a personal descent into hell. Yanno, solo mission and all?”

“I need to show you how to put ‘em on, idiot. Besides, I’m hella gay, and don’t really do that whole ‘penis’ thing, no matter the size. Plus, you reek of happily mated omega anyway, so even if I did swing your way it’d be an instant turn-off for me. So, you’re safe.” As much as he grumbled about her logic, it did all make sense. So he grudgingly removed his t-shirt, then turned to face the wall as he struggled out of his sports bra. She handed him a beige bra that didn’t look like it’d cover much. “Here, start with this one. We can work our way up the pretty scale as we go.”

He knew in theory how they went on, having taken more than a few off of girlfriends and one night stands in his pre-Cas days, but he still struggled a little. Hearing Charlie trying to silence her giggles didn’t exactly help matters any. He then got a quick but embarrassing tutorial on how to both fasten the thing even though it was located in the back, and how to… readjust… once it was fastened. He was back to fire engine red in no time flat. When she pulled back, she let out a whistle. “If you were a chick,” she said, and Dean really did hope she was joking.

When he was turning around to look at himself in the mirror, he realized that while it wasn’t as comfortable as his sports bras had been, it was definitely nowhere near as bad as he’d expected. Maybe he could actually do this? And when he finally looked in the mirror, he decided he’d definitely be willing to try. When they were growing, he’d hated them. When he looked down at them when he was getting dressed or about to hop in the shower, he’d been nothing but annoyed. He loved Cas playing with them, but that was about it for him actually liking them. But looking at them in a proper bra? Daaaaaamn, they looked incredible. They were pushed up in a way that actually made them look bigger, but suddenly Dean couldn’t care less. “Wow, I’m way sexier than I thought,” he said in awe. He didn’t care how shallow he was being, he could suddenly see the appeal of these only-slightly torture devices.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Charlie said as she laughed. “Now hurry up and try on the rest, so we can go buy you some of those panties you were drooling over so hard.” At that, Dean joined her in laughing. Yeah, he could definitely learn to deal with this.

They left the store almost an hour later, large bag filled to almost overflowing with almost a dozen different bras, over a dozen different pairs of panties, and even a negligee that Dean had spotted on the way to the checkout counter that he just had to get. For Cas’ sake, of course. Obviously. Even if it had felt like a cloud floating all around him when he’d tried it on. All for Cas.

Feeling almost giddy from his purchases, and suddenly very glad that he and Cas had earmarked a nice big chunk of their savings to buy his new omega clothing, Dean paused outside of a trendy looking omega-style-only clothing store. When Charlie glanced back at him to see why he’d stopped, he blushed, but only lightly this time, and stuttered “Maybe we could go in here too?”

Charlie just grinned. “Told you so,” she said and stuck out her tongue as she followed Dean into the store.

Over two hours later, they finally managed to leave the mall, Charlie having to help Dean carry all the bags. He’d bought fitted tees with cute designs, feminine shirts (many of which showed off his cleavage in his new bras quite nicely), multiple skirts and dresses (all of which were different degrees of short, both because Dean knew that Cas had wanted him to wear them, and because Dean himself had fallen in love with them), and even two new girly looking pairs of shoes (both flats, because he’d all but hissed when he’d seen the high heels and Charlie had completely agreed with him). He’d even splurged extra and had bought a few pieces of jewelry, a really nice smelling bottle of perfume, and heaven help him, his first tube of colored lip gloss. He’d even stared longingly at the ear piercing booth at the jewelry store, and was contemplating whether or not he wanted to get his own done. He’d spent a ton of money, and bought a ton of stuff that he would’ve felt too embarrassed to even look at a few months ago, and he honestly couldn’t be happier with all of his new stuff.

**~Epilogue~**

Dean paced back and forth in the living room, the lights dimmed down as low as he could get them. Everything was mostly shadows, only really bright enough to see shapes and some colors without any details being visible, which is exactly what he’d been going for. Cas had been at some faculty thing at the college while Dean and Charlie had been out shopping, and he’d called Dean when he left to let him know he’d be home soon. Unless traffic was way worse than usual for early Saturday evening, he’d be home any minute now.

Dean had decided to put on some of his new stuff to show Cas, and now he was equal parts excited and nervous. Dean knew, deep down in his very soul, that he could be wearing a stained burlap sack and Cas would still think he was gorgeous, but he was still worried that Cas wouldn’t like his new clothing as much as he hoped. The rational part of his brain kept yelling at him, telling him how stupid that thought was, but the worries still remained.

Dean practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the key in the front door, and sat down on the couch as he heard Cas make his way to the living room, trying his hardest to look nonchalant. “Dean, why are all the lights so dim?” Cas asked as he made his way through the almost dark.

“I got a bunch of stuff when I was at the mall,” Dean said shyly.

“I had thought that was the point of going in the first place?” Cas replied, confused now. He reached to turn on the nearest lamp, and Dean stood back up again.

“I kinda wanted to see what you thought,” Dean said softly as the light clicked on, illuminating the living room as well as him. After he’d gotten home, Dean had put on one of the skimpier bras and a pair of panties that almost looked like they’d come together as a matched set. For clothing, he’d put on one of the really low cut tops and the shortest skirt he’d ended up buying, a little black faux leather number that made Dean feel like sex made into person form. He’d showered before getting dressed, and shaved so that his legs were completely smooth, and he’d completed the outfit with the his new black flats, one of the short necklaces that barely went below his throat, and had even dabbed on some of the lip gloss (and he’d have to thank Charlie later for teaching him how to apply it in the car before he’d dropped her off at her place, because he knew he wouldn’t have made it look this good otherwise). “So, does it look okay?”

Cas just stared, almost looking like he was choking on something. Shit, did he look bad? In the mirror, he’d looked almost edible to himself, and he had never been that kind of narcissistic in his life. “Uhh, Cas?” Dean asked, worry getting the better of him when his mate still hadn’t spoken. But then he looked down, and saw that Cas was completely hard underneath his slacks. “So, I take it you like…” He was cut off as Cas suddenly surged forward, kissing him so deeply and aggressively that Dean almost wondered if his panties and skirt would be ruined from the sudden rush of slick. He’d never smelled Cas this turned on before, even that time in the shower right before his heat had hit. And Dean couldn’t help it, that turned him on even more. Cas rutting against him didn’t hurt, either.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Cas growled out two words, “Bedroom, now.” And that was enough. They barely managed to scramble up the stairs before Cas started undressing him, kissing every available piece of skin he could find. He gasped when Dean was suddenly standing in front of him in just his underwear. “Panties,” he said in awe. He growled in a way Dean still wasn’t used to hearing, and pounced.

Dean was thankful that he’d also had Sunday off, because the next day he literally couldn’t walk until it was almost evening.


	2. Pup Needs Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up with a craving for pie. Of course, Cas is the one who ends up going to the kitchen to get it for him. At least the pup has good taste. Mmm, pie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely random, G-rated 4am fluff. There will be a full fic soon of the pregnancy, but for now, enjoy this teeny tiny ficlet.
> 
> Also, as usual, no beta, and also also, 4am, so if you see any mistakes, lemme know. And if you get any cavities, I am not legally responsible to pay your dental bills.

“Pie.”

“What?” Cas asked, rolling over in bed and rubbing his eyes.

“I said ‘pie’,” Dean responded.

“That part I heard,” Cas said grumpily, glaring slightly at his mate. “What about pie?”

“Pup needs it,” Dean said, pursing his lips together in a pout.

“Dean, it’s four in the morning,” Cas sighed.

“And?” Dean asked, rubbing absently at his slightly rounded belly under the covers as he lay on his back.

“And you’re only five months along, so I doubt the pup can actually ‘want’ anything just yet,” Cas tried again.

“And?”

Cas sighed and started to pull the covers back. “And you’re not going to let me go back to sleep until I bring you a slice of pie,” he finished.

“I have such a smart alpha,” Dean teased, before kissing Cas on the cheek. “The blueberry this time, please?”

While Cas was downstairs in the kitchen getting the latest in a very long line of pie pieces to feed Dean’s pregnancy cravings, Dean pulled himself up into a sitting position and turned on the lamp to his side. Getting used to his newest shape was almost harder than getting used to his omega shape after being an alpha his entire life, even if that made no sense whatsoever.

When Cas returned, plate and fork in hand, even carrying a few napkins to try and keep the bedspread from getting any impossible to remove purple stains on it, Dean smiled up at him. There was something about the wacky pregnancy hormones that made him go all gooey inside whenever he looked at his mate, and he was sure it probably showed every time he smiled. Especially now.

For the last two months, Dean had been craving almost nothing but pie, so at any given point there was at the very least three different kinds in the kitchen. Cas would keep bringing them home every time he went grocery shopping, and Dean would inevitably cover him in kisses afterwards for being so damn sweet to him. He really didn’t deserve such a wonderful and caring mate… He could feel the tears at the same time he heard Cas put the plate on his bedside table before pulling Dean into a hug. “What is it this time?” Cas asked softly, stroking Dean’s hair.

“These new hormones are even worse than the omega transition ones,” Dean grumbled, even though tears were still streaming down his cheeks. How the hell did any pregnant person get stuff done feeling this way?

“Less than four months left, at least,” Cas said, kissing his mate’s forehead.

“And eighty thousand more boxes of tissues,” Dean complained as he wiped his eyes on his shirt.

“And forty thousand more pies,” Cas teased, glad his mate was back to feeling better. The hormone-powered emotion roller coaster was probably affecting Cas even more than it was affecting Dean at this point.

Dean kissed Cas quickly on the lips. “A hundred thousand, if I get my way,” Dean said proudly. “Now gimme my pie so I can make it ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine.”

“Eat that many pies and you’ll be a blimp,” Cas teased his mate, stealing a bit of the filling that was oozing out from the crust with his finger.

“More of me to love?” Dean asked without remembering to swallow his chewed up pie first. Then he did swallow, and gave Cas a goofy grin.

“I can never have enough of you, Dean,” Cas said, lightly pouncing him while careful of the pie plate the entire time. “Though judging by your food cravings, you might end up giving birth to your clone,” he teased, cuddling up next to Dean before letting out a yawn.

“You should be so lucky,” Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas before going back to working on finishing the piece quickly so they could both go back to sleep. Cas just chuckled.


End file.
